


鱼骨书

by qianhux



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Top Meng Hetang/Bottom Zhou Jiuliang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang





	鱼骨书

嗅觉永远忠诚，早于记忆醒来。在南京最普通的一条巷子里，酸菜鱼的味道摇摇晃晃从窗口飘出去，狭长的空间里全是翻滚的汤汁。凶猛困意不敌本能的馋，孟鹤堂睁开眼拽下外套，瘦小的沙发为他提供了短暂的安逸，醒来后他开始折腾行李，蓝白格的床单上兜着三套衣服两双鞋子，已经是全部家当。  
饥饿打翻了临时的妥协，他穿上牛仔外套趿着一双凉鞋推开门，两级台阶上汪着水，倒映出他困倦的模样。  
前一夜下过雨，路面坑坑洼洼，一不小心就会踩到积水的坑，他躲避机关一般花费很久才从巷子尽头走出来，进了小卖部捧了一堆吃的，一掏兜只找到两张二十，只好把面包鸭腿一一放回去，最后剩下两盒老坛酸菜味泡面和三根火腿肠。  
到了柜台他放下东西：“给我拿包烟。”  
“要什么？”  
“二十五能买什么就拿什么。”  
老板拉开抽屉拿了一个白盒：“十二衩吧。”  
“行，再拿一个打火机。”

他提着塑料袋出门后正好遇上落日剩下一个小小圆弧盖在青瓦上，像被戳破的鸭蛋黄，从内流淌出暖融融的色。街道枯败，三三两两行人，面色从容，踏着余晖踱到各自的方向去。  
披着深蓝条纹衬衫的人从角落拐出来，飞快地瞥了孟鹤堂一眼，接着往前走。孟鹤堂顿了一下，往回退两步伸手拦住他：“你好，麻烦问一下丹桂园在哪个方向？”  
“打车就能过去。”对方说得很快，语句里带了点急而利的音调，见孟鹤堂愣住又补上：“离这里不近，走路哪怕走半个小时也走不到。”  
“谢谢你哈。”

14年夏天周九良独自一人回到南京，面对冷锅冷灶，实在是没有兴致为自己做饭。整夜整夜往外跑，与嘈杂的人群混在一起，像一滴水悄悄融进海里。汤和肉滚落到胃里，他放下碗筷起身结账，再慢慢晃回自己的住处。  
也是在褪去暑热的夜晚，周九良因为腹部疼痛无法入睡，胃部翻江倒海，几乎将自己一整个呕进下水道里。小小的公寓里他的声音晕成一圈圈波浪，打开手机发现已经十二点，药盒空空，肌肉酸胀着颤抖，他已然把自己倒干净。  
街道空旷，凉下来的风把周九良吹得清醒不少，他踩着马路牙子漫无目的地走，脑子混沌，半个月过去他的生活还停在原地，勉强算是遂了一半的愿——做一个机械运转的齿轮，沿着时间的流逝走；找到这样一份工作。  
变数就埋伏在某一个宁静的夜晚。孟鹤堂因为失眠外出散步，那些细瘦的砖瓦并不能阻挡住户贫穷的欲望淹没空气，隔着纸片似的墙壁有一对夫妻缠绵，执着地将自己嵌进对方身体里。他思考着丹桂园找到人的可能性，正好转过弯撞见低头踩马路牙子的人，本能让他觉得人与人的相遇是被安排好的。  
周九良把白天的衬衫换下了，套一件棉质外套。走累了，他干脆坐下，正是月圆的时候，抬起头就能对上月光，还有孟鹤堂的一双眼睛。对方已经走到了他面前，低头看他：你好。周九良对他还有点印象——因为那双大眼睛。

半夜人的思考很容易慢半拍，特别是对一个昏昏沉沉、急需分散注意力的周九良而言。他和孟鹤堂一起坐在街边，在南京的夏天很难求得这么凉爽干净的风，外套鼓起一个小小的包，像船即将加速离岸。孟鹤堂的北方口音有些笨拙的可爱：“会抽吗？”  
细烟盒子被他握得发烫，大红的打火机上燃起一点火光，薄荷味道随着白色的雾一起溜出去，周九良闻着烟气往后移了一些，把腿伸直，也用两指取下嘴里的细烟再呼气。孟鹤堂将打火机塞回烟盒里，而后自顾自狠狠吸了一口，吐出一个烟圈：“想学吗？”  
“那是怎么做到的？”

凌晨两点周九良站起来拍拍屁股，鬼使神差的，他掏出手机：“要去丹桂园可以找我。”孟鹤堂一摸兜，兜里只有烟盒，便向后仰头，月亮从云后探出半截，他意识到此时的夜已经很深很深。把周九良的手机拿过来之后他很快存好号码：“可以一起走一段路。”  
沿着来时路走，周九良磨磨蹭蹭，孟鹤堂也步调缓慢，二者心照不宣，好似藤蔓之间死死纠缠。三岔路有一只猫轻巧掠过房顶，石棉瓦下的灯光忽闪忽闪，因着猫的脚步彻底熄了。周九良还有一句没能问，不顾一切就能得到想要的结果吗？但孟鹤堂转过身：“我走啦，明天我会去看看，他不在就算了。”  
“哦，好。”周九良又察觉到胃隐隐作痛。  
“你早上有空吗？”  
“我一直没事干。怎么了？”  
“我想尝尝有名的苏菜。”

孟鹤堂说来找人，三年五载没有消息的人还能停留在原地吗。周九良问他：“他离开了那么久，一直没有回信，难道不是刻意在躲？”  
对师父来说，蔡渡永远是最优选择，思念保温七年，像炖肉一样，味道越渗越深。没有人不为难，但又能怎么样呢。孟鹤堂故作老态，叹气。

丹桂园的楼层不低，两个人无头苍蝇一样打转，没能找到人。享受过两天的雨，南京又恢复成火炉，空气也在烧，蒸得人汗流浃背。周九良望着一辆车驶进小区，扯了孟鹤堂衣服下摆一下：走吧。  
他晕着，因为热也因为面对无处可寻导致的无措，盲目地随着周九良离开。  
花园里石凳摆得寥落，花谢过一波，繁茂的青草上堆着发白的瓣，孟鹤堂伸脚踢了一下，风把花瓣带跑了。“吃什么？”周九良问他。  
“你的拿手菜是什么？”  
面对孟鹤堂的提问，周九良陷入了沉默。良久，他站起身：“我不做饭，去饭馆随便吃点吧。”孟鹤堂瞠目结舌，原来渴了一夜又一个早晨的并不是回乡的南京人下厨，他早先馋游子烹饪的拿手菜最后兑换成三碟小菜，色调都很清淡，周九良实在饿了，三下两下就把米饭掏空。  
孟鹤堂口重，吃完后砸吧嘴：“生抽放少了。”  
又叫了一盘松鼠鱼，花刀改肉，一簇一簇落满酱汁。孟鹤堂发现周九良尤其喜欢对鱼腹下手，筷子一直没停。  
“喜欢吃鱼？”  
周九良点点头，接着投入作战。

大抵都是无聊，凑到一起买了简单餐具，拖着两个巨大的袋子往回走。周九良问：“你真打算久住？找不到人也不回去交差了？”  
孟鹤堂把袋子往上提了一下：“其实我也算是跑出来的。”  
“为什么？因为你师父偏心么？”  
“他偏心吗？我没觉得，他一直很好。我跑和他没多大关系，单纯是我想做点其他的，不想靠这个谋生。”  
孟鹤堂想，丢弃一切跑出来就没办法回头，而师哥大概就是他的一盏灯，此生注定要沿着这方向离开。

五点的菜市场还没有那么多人，孟鹤堂低头看菜，周九良看不出什么名堂，蹲下身想去翻翻看，卖菜的人拿起塑料瓶洒水，不小心浇了他一手，他起身问孟鹤堂：“你要做什么啊？”  
“随便做点。”其实孟鹤堂想说要不然做条鱼给你吃吃看，又想起中午的菜始终缺了点味道便止住了话头。卖菜的是一个中年男人，放下瓶子岔开两条细瘦的腿守在空心菜前：“新鲜着呢，解热，炒着吃可香了。”孟鹤堂就蹲下身挑了几枝，轻飘飘的，在塑料袋里只剩晕成一滩的绿色。  
对一个不下厨的人而言，参观正儿八经的洗菜也是一种欣赏。孟鹤堂解释：“门外汉看什么都新鲜罢了。我刚去师父家里的时候打了一整年下手，天天洗菜扫地，什么菜最容易藏泥，什么皮难去毛都往脑子里去，到后来摸一下就知道菜干不干净。”  
周九良缺少这种经历，点点头夸他。

隔壁开始吵架。女人低声哭泣，忽然一阵皮肉撞击的声音传出来，周九良扶着门框不知该进该退，手指伸伸缩缩半晌。肉香飘出来，他回过神走到孟鹤堂身边，锅里奶白的泡吞吞吐吐，勾着人的胃口。  
女人不再哭，取而代之敲打炊具，大开的窗把炒菜的动静全都包住，往里迎。  
孟鹤堂道歉说不好意思折腾掉周九良一整天。周九良正夹起一块五花肉，上过糖色诱人得紧，就着一口米饭几乎囫囵吞下去。一会儿他消灭了半碗米饭：“我还没找到工作，时间多得很，不用不好意思。”  
周九良很想问：“你想好出路了吗？”  
但问出口就是错的，他又就着一口菜咽回去了。

往后几天周九良便准时参加午饭和晚饭，缴纳三分之二的原料购买费用。饮食规律后胃再也没疼过，去丹桂园的那个早晨买了一盒胃药，也被搁在了抽屉里没见光。

说来也怪，南京又下了一场雨，去掉焦灼热气。晚间出门散步遇到不少老头老太，花白头发，嘴皮功夫一点没落下，聚在花园里话家长里短，指点江山一般。  
街口开了一家理发店，孟鹤堂拍拍他肩膀：“要不要去？”周九良抓抓头发答应了。理发师是个女孩，桃花眼含情脉脉，身材高挑。孟鹤堂看她染了一头嚣张的蓝色，把周九良推到她面前。  
洗过头周九良还没回过神，女孩拍拍他的肩膀：“坐下吧。”孟鹤堂坐在镜子后面看他，在一个瞬间刚好对上，笑了笑便认真看起理发师的手。  
“是哥哥陪你一起来吗？”  
周九良惊了一下，急着想摇手，抖下一层碎发：“不是不是。”孟鹤堂低着头看手机并没有发觉这边两个人的对话，周九良看镜子，发现孟鹤堂单手捧着下巴没看过来，咬咬舌头说是朋友。

回去的路上，太阳几乎要消失，路灯亮起来，却也是昏暗的。正面迎上房东，房东开口问：“男娃剪了头发啊？”周九良往后避了一下，说：“头发长了就修一修。”   
一周时间，房东来过一次，刚好是周九良放好凳子碗筷等着上菜，他起身问老人要不要一起吃点。房东摆手：我就是来看看。没等两个人作反应就离开。周九良抬起胳膊看时间，正是闲下来可以聚在一起打麻将的时间，牌桌总是能吸引人的，一张四方高桌四条腿，缺一角都撑不住，只是不知道老人赶的是哪一场。

周九良惊叹老人的记忆好得出奇，仅是一面就记下人，孟鹤堂说这也是周九良自己的本事，给人好感。难以拒绝他的眼神。  
周九良摇摇头，跟在孟鹤堂身后晃晃悠悠进到巷尾。  
孟鹤堂的住所里没有活物，一居室里锅碗瓢盆都赤裸裸暴露在外，坐在矮凳上能看到灶台上摆着四格调味盒，坦诚的局促。只有一个空荡荡的鱼缸，玻璃内侧角落里积着一层青色，他一直没有去清理。  
“打算买两条鱼来养吗？”  
说这话时周九良正在翻孟鹤堂摊开的杂志，图很多，在每一页最下面对每一件衣服明码标价，有的是四位数，有的五位数。他咋舌，住在这里却没有办法约束脑袋，幻想如同一只羽翼丰满的鸟，展开翅膀足以穿过窗台屋檐。  
“那我把鱼缸洗干净。”孟鹤堂从盆架上取下抹布和塑料盆，挤下洗涤剂接满水一口气倒进玻璃缸里，却忘了把缸底的漏水口关闭，水哗哗往外流，两个人手忙脚乱去堵，金桔洗涤剂味道被水流冲到身上。

热过冷菜，孟鹤堂加上一碟甜品。胭脂藕堆了满满一盘，孟鹤堂要周九良试试看。  
其实周九良在前一天目睹孟鹤堂手脚麻利去掉藕皮，搁在案板上刀连续不断落下，将一整段藕切成薄片，再等炉火燃起来，焯过一道后放进紫甘蓝的汁里。动作行云流水，没有停顿，周九良倚着门框问：这就好了？等明天。孟鹤堂擦掉手上的水。  
晚间周九良一个人拖着长长的影子往回走，回忆起嘴里的味道，酸酸甜甜。在不繁华的地段，像隐居一样，他抬头对上圆满的月亮，觉得自己穿的少了，只是被月亮一照便生出寒意。一辆车驶过街，远光灯刺着周九良的眼睛，他有些难受，加快步伐回到家中。  
说是家却不那么像回事，客厅空旷，矮几和沙发都填不满这种空缺，只有小毛毯留着些人味，推开卧室是简单一张单人床，被子没叠。周九良洗过脸把自己摔下去，扯过被子一角胡乱包裹自己。  
睡前他摸到手机，盯着锁屏时间才发觉和孟鹤堂第一次见面也不过十天前。前些年他一个人自在惯了，被召回南京家里的时候百般不适应，和这时候的孟鹤堂几分相似，夜间失眠，暑气扰得他敞开所有遮盖。次日醒来就满身蚊子叮的红包，南方的蚊子很毒，包轻轻一挠就暴胀，皮肤活生生撑大三个号。  
月亮又爬过他的窗口。他和母亲之间早就有强撑母慈子孝假象的意味，他没办法不在乎发生过的事，父亲的出轨和母亲无声的承受都是深沉刀疤，他仓皇逃离，躲在靠海的北方。至于回到南京，别人看来他是孝子奔赴母亲榻前为人事，只有他最明白那会两个人中间横亘一条长河，病痛只是在河面上放了一片树叶，无济于事。母亲粉饰太平的做派实在不合他胃口，三天两头和母亲闹矛盾，倒也不争不吵，只是各自甩一张冷脸。  
仲夏热气翻涌，正如今宵。

第二天孟鹤堂约着周九良去挑鱼，花鸟市场多的是老者，拖得很长的音调里也有周九良那样的急促，颇具侠客风味，孟鹤堂心下觉得这就是南京的方式。兰草堆了一盆又一盆，人站得稀稀拉拉也分成堆，说话的声音却混杂在一起。在院子角落搭起遮阳棚，帮着经不起折腾的花草保持凉爽。他们走进一家挂着绿色捞网的店，鱼缸从店内探出小半边，供氧管咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。周九良选了一只尾鳍金黄的，眼像两颗荷包蛋，摆动身体往假水草里游，荡开一层层波。  
“要不再一人多选一条？”老板看到孟鹤堂扶着缸口后提议。“也行，要是我俩养坏了好像也不好。”孟鹤堂收回手。  
周九良转到鱼缸另一面，找到尾鳍金黄的鱼，它正往一条纯红的身边靠。“那就这两条。”他伸手对上鱼缸，鱼嘴亲上来，隔着玻璃吐了两个泡。

很不幸，回家三天就死去两条，剩下的两条摇着尾巴穿过假水草，倒也没有郁郁寡欢。孟鹤堂把死去的鱼捞出来，通红的身体连他的手心都填不满。最后他拨通周九良的电话报丧：孩子死了。对面的周九良闻言一愣，继而反应过来，说马上出门。  
周九良下午看到鱼的尸体，陪着孟鹤堂将鱼埋起来，两个人一蹲一站看着小小的土包，最后周九良悄悄摘了对面的一片树叶插进花盆里，权当墓碑。绿色的叶片摇摇晃晃，被风吹倒，孟鹤堂伸手去抓叶子，却从指缝间跑掉了。  
巷口一个小男孩因为跌倒而大哭起来，老人为他拍去衣裤上的灰，嘴里嘟囔只怪风太大。周九良看着男孩大张嘴巴，好像窥见鱼死前吐出最后两个气泡，然后失去生命，躯体缓缓浮上来。来势汹汹的生，悄无声息的死。  
孟鹤堂又摘了一片叶子，然后对着木门鞠个躬说打扰了，正好门吱呀一声打开，中年女性看到孟鹤堂如此正经行礼便一下呆在原地，手指依旧扣着门把。周九良回过头被如此诙谐的一幕震撼到，连忙拽了一下孟鹤堂的衣服下摆，后者抬起头，手里攥着的叶子暴露在妇人面前。  
妇人操着一口流利的方言骂他，两个人立刻回身跑进房内砰一声关好门。

玻璃缸里鱼依旧在游，丝毫没有察觉到同伴的离开。周九良伸出食指抵在玻璃面上，鱼凑过来，又吐了一个泡。他此时发现金黄鱼尾裂了一个小小的缝。

周九良自从吃过一次酸菜鱼后就迷上了这道菜，连吃两顿也没说不好，孟鹤堂笑着说要不然教他做，他立刻点头：行啊，我学学看。隔天下午两人就去菜市买了一条活蹦乱跳的草鱼，脊骨平直，茶皮雪腹，一尾鱼近两斤重，扭动身体几乎跃出塑料袋。周九良狠狠揪住袋口，感觉自己被坠得直不起胳膊。回去的路上吹起一阵大风，他几乎摔倒，孟鹤堂伸手扶他，结果左脚绊右脚，顺势把周九良也扑倒，鱼噗啦就跳出去落在地上。人没事，起身后慌张地找鱼，在两米外捡起鱼，袋子还在周九良手里，水一点没剩下，袋子黏在鱼身上，一张嘴张开闭合，呆呆吸入空气。  
对门的阿姨还记得这两个又蠢又呆的年轻人，出门看到两人的狼狈模样没忍住笑起来，等人要进门又开口：“要做鱼啊？”孟鹤堂点点头，手把塑料袋捏紧了些。阿姨点点头说：“挑的是好鱼，看起来就嫩生生，烧汤就合用这种。”  
孟鹤堂熟练地剖开鱼肚，将内脏统统取出来，鱼鳔掉进水池里，浮动着。他偏头看到金鱼游到他对面，隔着玻璃瞪着这边，或许并没有投来视线，但案板上的鱼尾猛地拍了一下，血水溅到围裙上。  
周九良隔着鱼缸看他。  
鱼头当中劈开，沿着脊骨下刀，片出一盆薄片，放好作料腌制，孟鹤堂方才抽出时间去看周九良，手泡在一池水里，指节泛红，捞出酸菜堆在案板上。孟鹤堂歇下来看周九良把酸菜切段，几刀的功夫却把桌面搞得乱七八糟，孟鹤堂叹声气：“也不用这么不羁。”  
吃饭的空当周九良突然回过神：“不对啊！鱼也不是我下刀的！”  
孟鹤堂被一满口鱼肉糊得口齿不清：“我怕你把案板都拆了。”  
窗外已经是夕阳正式告别的时候，房内点灯也不能明亮，周九良听着鱼缸里轻而缓的水声，又看向正中白瓷大碗里满当当的汤和肉，突然打了个饱嗝。孟鹤堂还沉浸在浓稠汤汁的香气里，猝不及防等到一声响，端着碗大笑起来。

周九良下了决心要学到真手艺，央着孟鹤堂再教两次，后者倚在床边翻看杂志，一页上印着棕榈园，绿色生得狂妄，翻印到短袖上就是夏季的滋味，他点点头，合上杂志：“行，再吃两顿鱼的问题！”  
他隔天给孟鹤堂带了桂花糕，打开包装香气扑鼻，孟鹤堂低下头使劲闻：“这算是学费？”周九良点头：“把我教会了再给你带。”  
“行。”笑得很开心。  
孟鹤堂挽挽袖子打开柜子放好酸菜又拉上周九良出发去向菜市。  
路上两人闲聊，周九良问做这鱼汤难道没有什么独家秘方。世上哪来那么多隐秘的菜方，只不过守着煮开一锅汤，用料并非精准计算，而是经年的习惯，或咸或淡全在一双手掌控。孟鹤堂挑了一条黄鱼，老板转身去找袋子接水，矮棚下支起一张桌子，垫着蓝花桌布，摊开一本小学教材，孩子跑得没有踪影。他杵着下巴蹲在水泥池子前捞起一捧水，倒映自己的脸，手心滞留鱼腥味，连带自己也有了味道，又仰头看到周九良高高抬起下巴看天。风吹着云堆积成叠，天色明亮。  
周九良提着菜篮大步流星往前走，里面分别放着一叠桃酥、半包花生糖。另一人被甩到半米外，不远不近的距离，听得到脚步，闻不见呼吸。鱼在袋子里扭动身子，动作完后鳍被折在袋边，动弹不得。

金鱼日复一日看他杀生，血把案板染得通红，水一冲又什么也没留下。

时间消磨很快，周九良发觉夏天越发热，风滚烫黏着，落在皮肤上毫无作用。他起身关窗开空调，风吹出来，他方才想起，之前念叨找师傅修空调的事情搁置了许久，呜呜风声从风口滚落，只有半个身子凉下来，他又折腾半天把床调换位置。忙完后出一身汗，只好趿着拖鞋再去冲澡。  
倒在床上和顶灯对视，他想，为什么要挪床呢，是太无聊了吗。结果就着困意浸入他的睡眠。无声而绵长。  
同一天下午，孟鹤堂第三次去丹桂园，隔着矮矮的绿化带看到追了很久的人，那人好像变了又好像没变。脚步匆忙，空手往小区门口赶，孟鹤堂喊了一声，那人顿住回头，看到孟鹤堂后瞪直了眼。他又叫了一声，男人想走，脚却没抬得起来，在原地等他。  
蔡渡随他去偏僻的租屋，挤开狭长的道，男人左右打量房屋，低矮的檐、灰败的墙、浑浊的人影，身前人一副细窄的肩在澄蓝河流里飘起又落下。孟鹤堂敲下信息：不好意思，今晚饭店打烊，明天再开。找到人了。  
扁平的空间里金鱼调皮游动，蔡渡凑近去看，和鱼眼对个正着。孟鹤堂放下外套拿起鱼食，认认真真抛下去：“和人合伙养的，不太会照顾这小东西，死了两条，现在这俩可宝贵了。”蔡渡伸手去抓孟鹤堂手里的鱼食，后者闪了一下，复而张开拳头，蔡渡弯腰去看，说：“还怪舍得对鱼好。”孟鹤堂傻笑两声，将袋子封口放回柜子里。  
蔡渡洗手下厨，肉片加淀粉揉匀，香芹切段，炒锅内热浪翻滚；孟鹤堂摘去枯黄菜叶，一捧菠菜很快从池底浮上来。交流只用单字，油烟汆过没有余音。方寸之间，蔡渡窥见故乡的味道。  
吃过一席饭，酒足饭饱往嘴里塞两颗花生米：“小孟。”他叹声气，放下筷子。  
“哥。”  
热切早就被冲没了，只剩下一杯没温过的酒，清而冽，放在正中。蔡渡摩挲瓷碗外沿，半晌没能张嘴，又端起碗闷了一口：“对不起。”  
对不起谁。孟鹤堂不问，也不觉得需要问。

记忆里有一场大水，浸湿了土壤，院子里野草疯狂地生长，能淹没一个七八岁的孩子，蔡渡在汪洋中迷过一次路，刘奇提着他的胳膊把人拎出来，也只找到他一个。并没有发现墙角断裂。  
孟鹤堂就在院子角落无声地呐喊，空空张着嘴。蔡渡点着小小的灯来找他，草茎编做手铐，两只手串联在一起。孟鹤堂瞪着水迹未干的眼，怯生生不说话。  
灶火依旧燃着，微弱的火光点亮孟鹤堂的脸，蔡渡给他焙熟了一支红薯，澄黄香甜。刘奇起夜时看到厨房团着一窝亮光，他整整衣衫推门而入，蔡渡和孟鹤堂像两头幼兽蹲在炉火边。火光温热，孟鹤堂手里的红薯被啃得稀烂，却依旧是热气腾腾。刘奇问孟鹤堂从哪里来，蔡渡上前一步，将孟鹤堂护在身后，回答：后院，我在后院里捡到他。  
突发暴雨冲散一家人，漱漱水流里他孤单地抱住树干，和坠落死亡擦肩而过，面对捡拾这样的字眼好像也无可奈何。  
刘奇坐在长凳上看孟鹤堂，八岁的孩子强撑眼皮，缩在自己的窝里。火将要熄灭，他没有添柴，把蔡渡叫到身边：带他先去睡吧。重重光影落在孟鹤堂的眼里，蔡渡拿起草茎手铐，轻轻扔进火堆里。从那以后孟鹤堂落在刘奇这片土壤里，缓慢生根发芽。幸得蔡渡少年时期长得缓慢，两人仅相差小半个脑袋高度，孟鹤堂与蔡渡共享衣裤床褥，算是得了便利。  
五年后蔡渡抽条，稚气的皮囊剥离，刘奇迟钝地发现男孩已经从嫩笋变成一只杆，裹挟锋利倒刺，握住他的人必定经历皮肉破裂的痛。这种嚣张跋扈的疼痛容易让他想起栓在木桩上的羊羔，眼中流出无辜软弱的泪水。刘奇在泪水中看到自己的倒影，只觉得被哽死，再无言语能力。而孟鹤堂定在这片被蔡渡贬为盐碱地的土壤里，但他知道，自己的根系总有一天也会和蔡渡一样离开。

在逃离东北的第一年蔡渡带着恋人奔向内蒙，广阔的草原上他把肉身掼向地表，却觉得距离天空越来越近。心脏几乎从喉口跳出来，他放肆呐喊，身侧躺着穿裹厚重的人，牛羊在很远的地方，白色的灰色的点起起伏伏，像浪上的白花。  
女人的长发顺着风吹来的方向落到他颈间，他转回头猛地一下亲在女人的脸上，又一次倒下哈哈大笑。如此醇正的光亮令他眩晕，他伸出手去接日光，五指间装着浓稠的云。在绿色的海洋里他和恋人攀附彼此，赤裸的脸颊滚落汗珠。风暴力地亲吻肌肤，蔡渡用力去吻女人的长发，侧眼就看到她通红的脸和清澈的眼。  
再往后一路南行，打马驰骋、淌水过桥，踩过许多地方的土壤，在种子萌芽前抽身离开。蔡渡说到这时望向缸里的鱼，一只追到另一只身边，鱼尾几乎是炫耀，在摇摆游动中贴近彼此。抵达南京的前一个冬天，恋人突发高烧，接连一周不退，她又变成红的，却像岩浆一样灼伤了蔡渡。

另一个声音就此哑掉，蔡渡拾起自己，背负行囊继续向南京走，归途寂寥到没有回音。

孟鹤堂沉默着，拳头攥紧又松开。蔡渡靠着椅背，望向天花板，良久，再捡起金丝眼镜，隔着厚厚一层玻璃片，孟鹤堂看不清蔡渡的双眼。蔡渡声音有些哑：“师父还记得我么？”孟鹤堂一五一十交代：“师父想你，叫我来看你还好吗。”  
蔡渡坐直了些：“那你呢？当真只是来看一看吗？”孟鹤堂张张嘴，又沉默了。  
外面黑着，云层堆叠，雷电在其中酝酿，伺机击毙路人。孟鹤堂企图留他一留，蔡渡推开门，风是湿的冷的，兜头盖脸扑向他，狂暴的吻。他摇头：“不用送，我找得到路。”  
孟鹤堂看着蔡渡的背影在狂暴的风中坍塌，然后轻轻合上了门。  
他是一只风筝。任凭雷电贯穿也不能在地面奔跑。

第二天晴得明朗。周九良来得很迟，在细长的小道里遇到前些日子摔倒的孩子，那男童剃了个光头，发茬青涩，捧着一根煮玉米横行霸道。他叫住小孩，问：“小孩，你干什么呢？”小孩被满口玉米粒噎得口齿模糊：“吃玉米。”孩子的爷爷从里拉开两扇门，去揪他的手，周九良往墙边退了半步，对着老人笑笑便离开，最后到了租屋门口又抓抓头发，磨磨蹭蹭敲门，孟鹤堂正在洗菜，湿着手给他开门。先看到一张侧脸，周九良把袋子提得很高，憋着一口气往孟鹤堂怀里塞，后者躲避不及，左臂环住袋子，右手去抓周九良的胳膊。周九良穿了纯白T恤，胳膊在暴晒过后发热，被冷冰冰的手掌捉住，他几乎一整个人跳出去。孟鹤堂立刻松手，干巴巴笑了两声。周九良挠挠头，往里走：“是桃酥，我跑远了买的，那家店开了很久了，做的特别正宗。”  
他看到小锅里热水翻滚，径直走过去，孟鹤堂放下桃酥，将袖子拉高了些：“做酸菜鱼。”周九良伸手打开盆上覆盖的瓷盘，鱼肉腌在酱汁里，连零星姜片也变成糖色，他又将东西归位。孟鹤堂把窗口开得更大，热烈日光投下小片阴影，落进小锅里，随着滚水一起浮动。

隔了一周没吃鱼，周九良砸吧一下嘴，有些怀念鱼汤味道，又问：“还有什么要做的吗？”孟鹤堂摇摇头，放下瓷盘，捏起鱼肉打量，空出一只手拿过煮锅放在炉上准备煮鱼。周九良去抓袋子里的桃酥，向孟鹤堂站着的方向递去一块，孟鹤堂冲掉手指上的酱汁，再接过塞进嘴里。周九良缩回了手，坐在矮凳上，问：“你昨天说找到人了，所以？”  
孟鹤堂把一切倒出来，复述的时间里袋中的酥饼被吃得七七八八，香味腻在口腔里。他顺带把那个漂亮女生的死亡揽一半在自己头上，声称蔡渡离开时的那场大雨淋坏了女孩，而自己的呆滞正好促成一切。“哪有这么通畅的的捎带。”周九良哼他，眼睛已经眯着，灶上鱼肉煮得烂熟，白色的肉层层翻开，吸饱了汤汁，腌渍入味，香气几乎撑破小小的租屋，飘到更远的地方去了。

雷电炸了一道，小路亮如白昼，个子小小的女孩回头望，正好对上他的眼，大风中他就那么站着，直到两个人跑远，才恍惚回到房间。雨终于落了。  
孟鹤堂躺进一片浑浊的黑暗里，在风雨声中勾勒蔡渡一头扎进命运里的轮廓，又想到一对紧握着的手，在雷鸣电闪下几乎楔进彼此中。  
他醒来后终于意识到为什么不对劲，蔡渡奔走的模样像极了刘奇。  
他们都是风筝，只有两个选择，要么一鼓作气永远不要落下来，要么和风道别不断坠落粉身碎骨。殊途同归。

周九良吐出鱼刺，望着桌角几根残骸，问：刺是不是都还在碗里？  
孟鹤堂点头：也没有谁煮鱼会有把刺全挑走的习惯吧。  
复原试试看。说的时候周九良已经开始排列吐掉的刺，堆出一条鱼肋。很快一锅鱼就被挑完，鱼刺稀稀拉拉堆了一桌，脊骨白净，鱼头剩下空空眼窝。花了十多分钟他们拼好鱼骨，接口处有缝隙，但依旧是完整的。  
孟鹤堂起身给鱼骨拍了照片，阔口瓷碗里汤汁静谧，倒映出孟鹤堂握着手机的手。周九良伸手搅碎了影像，勺柄被他攥得温热，一点点渡走他的话。“你为什么喜欢酸菜鱼？”孟鹤堂坐回原位，杵着一双筷子看他，眼睛清澈。  
周九良望着饭桌上那条不甚干净的残骸机械地往嘴里塞菜，菜茎一丝一缕堵住他的喉咙。风扇吹得很缓慢，窗外一片叶子轻飘飘落下来。  
周九良突然说：“开瓶酒喝吧。”

一瓶酒下肚，胃又烧起来，周九良往后仰，瞪着一双眼睛，天花板上有黄色的水渍，吊扇处在污迹正中间，毫无节奏地转动，把酒气搅得浑浊。借着酒气他开口：“我妈的葬礼上我忍住没和他翻脸，现在想起来也不知道该不该说可惜。”  
孟鹤堂端起瓷碗还没来得及把下一口送进嘴里便感觉到醉意，可能是浑浊滚烫的风加热了房间。  
葬礼是死人对活人最后的请求——把走在悬崖边的人聚在一起，悲伤占得上风便顾不得闹腾，求到了最后一个美好的团圆。周九良和父亲之间保持着微妙的平衡，要忙的事情很多，哀伤被埋起来，招呼宾客就席。宴席散去后，父亲走到他身边，他从两臂间抬起头看到父亲的眼是红的。周九良有些忿忿地想，你为什么也要哭呢。  
他起夜，听见隔壁房间里父亲的声音，窸窸窣窣像一只老鼠，等一会便消失。令他想见幼时雨后母亲湿得流水的双腿。被雨水浸泡的稻穗从怀里掏出来，父亲和母亲在昏暗的傍晚像两只鼠，各自交换着声音，桌脚一兜兜稻米发黄肿胀。  
次日父亲要回到自己的家庭，周九良洗过脸拖拖拉拉回到客厅，发现男人变得低矮，撑不住吊顶。父亲磨磨蹭蹭，明明只带了两身衣服来到，叠好又打开，一件黑外套折腾十余次。他看着父亲在紧凑空间里替他拧干毛巾再擦去镜子上的水渍，试图以笨拙的方式填补一些空缺。就这样折腾到了中午，他说下厨给他做一顿饭，周九良张开嘴又吞掉声音点头。  
短暂的相遇，声音都哑掉，只有厨房里一锅汤咕嘟咕嘟响。  
揭去锅盖，鱼汤浓稠，香气滚滚。  
如出一辙的味道。母亲守着炉灶二十余年的味道，被男人轻而易举的复刻，周九良闻着静默的重合，转头擦掉湿润泪迹。父亲添好饭后叫他，两副碗筷对峙，楚河汉界被满满一碗鱼霸占。周九良沉默着喝汤，时不时从碗沿后窥视他，父亲仔细剥去鱼刺，花了很久堆积出半条鱼的尸骨。不多不少。  
到了这时周九良看着鱼骨觉得咽喉被堵死，而父亲这样的沉默，和母亲生前模样没有差别，他突然明白僵持了三年到最后只是自己一个人留在对岸，他再次被抛下了。

孟鹤堂扶着周九良睡下，再返回桌前收拾残局。夜色降落下来，隔着纸片似的墙壁，他听到隔壁的妇人在哭泣，房内下起雨，洇湿了周遭的空气，而外面有暖热的风吹，月色明朗。合上窗就能分割空间，更类似于蜂格，各人都只顾得及自身。  
黑暗里两个人的轮廓逐渐模糊，周九良的手臂缠过去，动作局促而慌张。孟鹤堂没有拦下他，用掌心的温度去吻他的额头和发旋。

周九良问他是不是要回到师父身边，孟鹤堂摇头，刘奇只缺吹得起浓浓火光的风，而他并非优选。也许是相似之人才会遇到彼此，但正因为这种相似才导致他们最终都只能落回自己的土壤。周九良在心里叹气，他和孟鹤堂的相逢也不过风中际遇，而风筝停下便枯萎。道理太简单，他早就明白。  
某个夜里周九良拉着孟鹤堂出门散步，零星光点衬得月色更加浓郁，他们一起抬头，细长的烟缓慢地烧，几乎将月亮烙下斑点。风中没有人先开口，周九良坐进草坪里，鞋底粘了一小块口香糖，他用力去蹭，半天徒劳无果。孟鹤堂依旧站着，周九良仰视他，看到他头上挂着半轮月亮，好圣洁的模样，遥不可及。这时候，孟鹤堂蹲下身和他平视：“谢谢你。”然后他伸手抱住他，温度烧到五脏六肺，而周九良错觉孟鹤堂一瞬间要逼迫他死去。  
这一天迟早要来，周九良总要回到轨道上，而孟鹤堂大概只能追着风离去。孟鹤堂蹲着分开各样东西，从杂志到碗筷，一一封存。最后剩下一缸水和两条还活着的鱼。“我把它一并交给你。”孟鹤堂望着周九良说。周九良笑着点点头说好。  
第二天孟鹤堂踏上北去的列车，凌晨的南京夜空明亮，从高处俯视繁荣地表亮晶晶，他看往自己租屋所在的方向，掏出手机捣鼓几下。摇晃中他想起那两尾金鱼，还有周九良隔着玻璃和水瞪大的眼睛。

周九良醒来后发现一则消息，点开看是孟鹤堂发来照片，一尾鱼骨，完整的骨骼对称堆积。他起身收拾自己，镜子被擦得明亮，反射日光。  
秋天就要来了，周九良投入滚滚人流，化成一滴水。

再后来，周九良在一次旅行中丢了手机，列车向前驶去，他立在原地，突然发现分道扬镳是这么轻易的一件事。他没有再找回之前的号码，金鱼像一根病弱的长绳，他的手越来越松，绳索越来越短。他回家后投下鱼食，金鱼张大了嘴去寻觅，鱼尾摇摆，搅动水流，看得他口渴不已。他接好一杯水，对鱼缸举起杯子做出干杯的动作，而后抬手将水一饮而尽。


End file.
